The Happening
by XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: When it's another cloudy day in Equestria, everypony around the land are committing suicide for no reason and the creatures of the land are suddenly missing. Nopony knows how it happened or why it's happening. They only know that it's coming from dark magic, and it's up to Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Spike, and Discord to find out before time runs out for them to save Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there My Little Pony fans, remember me from the story "My Little Foundation: Containment is Magic." Well I'm putting that story on hold for now, but I want you to read this beginning chapter of my other horror story I based upon a film. This is my first rated M story, so don't get too hard on me to write this. I thought it was going to be another rated T story like all of my stories, but this story has extreme character deaths and some mature language, so I hope you like it and I hold this story could really change this archive like "Cupcakes," and "Rainbow Factory." If not, then at less support it!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Suddenly<span>

It was a cloudy day at Manehattan as everypony was walking or being carried by carriages through the city like another normal day. They were minding their own business, joying their own day, and they also were going to places they need to attend. Beyond the city, there was two earth ponies who were also having their day as they're enjoying a wonderful day to have a walk through the park. The park was full of other earth ponies enjoying their day at the park. Some are throwing frisbees to each other, others are playing sport games and board games, and the rest of the ponies were sitting down on the wooden benches to talk to friends or walking through the park by themselves, with friends, or with their pet. But there was something strange about this day that doesn't seem right.

But we have no idea what's wrong as we're focusing on the two earth ponies, who are both female as they are having a discussion. The first earth pony was colored light green, with a black mane, brown eyes, and the cutie mark of a rose. The second earth pony was colored violet blue, with a white mane, purple eyes, and have a cutie mark of three hearts.

"Just look at this place," said the light green earth pony with delight upon this day on the park. "The park is so peaceful, so calm, so..."

"So cold too," interrupted the violet blue earth pony who was shivering a bit in a harsh mood. "This place is so cold with those clouds up on the sky. I hope the weather are gonna change before it rains."

"It's not going to rain Carrie. Those clouds aren't dark enough to make it rain. And beside, it's also nice to have this cooled weather to relax you in this wonderful day. We need to calm ourselves down."

"Alright then Maria, I believe you," said the pony named Carrie before they found a bench to sit down.

In that moment, there was a wind beginning to blow upon their faces smoothly. Cooling them off to help them relax and feel comfortable. The wind also blew through the trees and the grasses of the park. Creating a noise wave through out the park. The wind didn't last long as it just pass by them, like a whoosh from a passing force.

Then suddenly, there was a scream that came from a random filly that Maria heard from the park. She look around to see who screamed, but she couldn't find who did as there was too much ponies to search through.

"Carrie, did you hear that?" asked Maria in superstation.

"Hear what?" respond Carrie in confusion. "I didn't hear anything."

"That scream, it sounds like a filly somewhere around here. Didn't you hear that?" she said through a state of confusion again. "I think somepony might be in trouble."

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything," repeated Carrie.

Maria was now really confuse of what was going on. As she look around, everypony (even their pets) who was enjoying the park was just suddenly standing still like a status. They were motionless to move a muscle, as if something was going on. There was now silent through the park instead of the laughs of happy ponies, the talks of some conversations, and the walks of the hooves stepping among the ground form the ponies. The only thing Maria could hear was the sound waves of the wind blowing through the silent park.

"What is going on?" asked Maria in worried from this moment happening. "Something isn't right about this."

She look over to Carrie, she saw her grabbing her side of the wooden bench with her hooves. Try to hold on it, she begin to pull and tear a large piece of wood off with her force. As she did, she look place the large piece of wood to her neck and she begin to thrust it to her neck. Blood begin to leak out. It was now smearing upon the bench, the floor, and her body as Carrie was committing suicide beside her friend. Horror was on Maria'a face as blood was still leaking out of Carrie's neck and Carrie then drop dead with the pool of blood still growing upon the ground. Maria was now in terror before she was starting to feel something inside of her that makes her want the urge to do something.

As Carrie lifeless body was on the ground, Maria then look at the bloody large piece of wood from the bench. She then grab the wood piece and stare at it like she was zone-out from a spell before she thrust the piece of wood to her neck as well and committing suicide to herself. Blood now leaking out of her neck and smearing more on the bench and herself.

* * *

><p>At the same time over in Fillydelphia, there was a construction site going on for a new building to be built at the middle of the city. The construction crew are also earth ponies working with every strength they have to do their job with sweat running down on their faces. Caring metal bars, woods to support the walls, pipes for water using, and wires for the to electricity. Some were working on the bottom section, others were either working on the middle section or at the top.<p>

During their business, the wind begin to blow on them to cool them off from a hard day working. Then suddenly, a co-worker landed hard among the concrete floor from the top of the repairing building. Two other co-workers from the bottom ran up to the badly hurt co-worker to check what happened to their fellow member. One of the co-work was brown color with a head band on his black mane with a cutie mark of a hammer, while the other was grey color with a yellow safe helmet on his brown mane with a cutie mark of a screw driver.

When they did, they saw the construction worker's hind legs misplace, the lower jaw was broke the pieces, and some bones from the worker's damage body was popping out as blood was leaking out of the twitching body. It was colored light brown with a brown mane, with the cuties mark of a tool, just like the rest of the construction workers' cutie marks.

"What the buck just happen?!" said a construction worker at the middle section.

"One of our construction work fell from the top!" said the 1st co-worker at the bottom in panic. "We need to get him to the hospital, he's dying!"

"Please keep him alive, in the name of Celestia," pleaded the 2nd co-worker, who also was working at the bottom as he was praying for the injured construction worker.

Before they did anything, another construction worker suddenly landed hard to the metal bars section from the top. Other construction workers from the bottom head to check on the other injured work from the metal bars section. When that happened, another construction worker fell to the ground to the wood section as well. Then another, and another, falling off to commit their own deaths.

In this situation, the 1st co-worker look up to see the construction workers who were at the top of the building, beginning to drop themselves in slow motion at the moment. Dropping like a rain of ponies one by one. Falling motionless to their fate upon to the ground. For that, each of those fallen co-workers landed to random spots with great impact to commit suicide of their own.

"Oh my Celestia," said the 1st co-worker before having tears running down his face as he was scare to witness his co-workers dropping like flies to commit suicide on the construction site.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Does it sounds good, bad, or alright? Review to my new story to give me your opinions or reaction to this story. In the meantime, I need to work on my other stories along the way to update for other cartoon fans to read their favorite cartoon shows from me. As always, I'll see you guys at the next chapter of "The Happening."**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Bronies, Pegasisters, and everyone else, welcome back to my latest chapter of my latest story, "The Happening." Now I know you guys have heard that this story will be rated M, but if you guys thinks it's rated T, then let me know. I don't want to write something that isn't it's rating. Now let's beginning reading the chapter, shall we.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: The Mystery of the Missing Creatures<span>

Far from the two cities, it was another cloudy day on Ponyville. Everypony was having a normal day, but it wasn't just another day for Twilight Sparkle. Today, it was a break day for her to relax for beginning to be princess. Relax in her room as she was at her Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Caste from the accident with the Golden Oak Library from Lord Tirek.

She was asleep on her bed as Spike was asleep on his bed as well in her room as they are sleeping with not a care in the world. Yup, everything was just peace and quiet, until the front door was knocking among the caste. Twilight woke up in a moment or two as she rub her eyes with her two hooves and got off of her bed. She walk among the bare floor of her castle and begin walking down the crystal stairs as she head to the front door. As she reached for the door, she use her magic to open her door, for it reveal one of her friends, Fluttershy.

"Hey Fluttershy, what do you need?" asked Twilight Sparkle as she smile to her friend on the cloudy and peaceful day in Ponyville.

"Well Twilight, I-I need... to talk... to you," said the shy yellow pegasus as she was concern about something. Something that Twilight seem an uncomfortable feeling upon her friend.

"About what Fluttershy," said Twilight as something might be wrong within Fluttershy. "You can tell me what's wrong."

"Well... can I come in? I want to talk about this inside," said Fluttershy as she enter the castle as Twilight close the door behind them.

As Fluttershy entered the castle, the two ponies enter the throne room to have their discussion between Fluttershy's concern. The room was crystal made like the Crystal Empire, with the color of purple on the floor, and the color of black wood of the walls. They both sat on the crystal chairs across each other chairs that has their cutie marks on it, for they are going to begin with their discussion.

"So Fluttershy, what do you need to talk about?" said Twilight Sparkle as she wants to find out of Fluttershy's concern.

"Well Twilight, I was walking to my cottage... when I realize that... I didn't see any creatures outside of Ponyvillie nor near the Evertree Forest. I didn't see any birds... any bunnies... nor any animal that I used to see around me," worried Fluttershy as she was feeling uncomfortable about the missing creatures of the land. "I-I don't know if something happened to the poor creatures... but I hope I could find them."

"Don't worry Fluttershy, I'm going to help find the animals around Equestria," said Twilight for her dear friend. "I'm just going to send a letter to Celestia about this so she could help us, as well as the rest of our friends to help search the misding animals," said Twilight Sparkle as she smile to her friend in confirm for her request.

"Why... thank you Twilight Sparkle to help me. It really means so much to me," said the glee yellow pegasus as she smile.

Twilight then head to her room to get Spike to write the letter as Fluttershy follow her to see her friend help her. They walk upstairs until Spike suddenly got out of her room as he stretch for he was a bit sleepy.

"Spike, can you help me write a letter to Princess Celestia? I need her to help us with a mystery," said Twilight as she was still try to think how the creatures Fluttershy loved and cared, are suddenly gone. What if the whole creatures around the land of Equestria are missing? "This mystery is getting to my head."

"I can just go back to sleep for another five minutes?" asked Spike as he was still sleepy. "I'm tired."

"No Spike, you know you have to help around the place for me. This is one of the help you need to do," said Twilight as she was a little bit frustrate on Spike.

"Alright then... Princess Twilight... bucking alicorn," grumble Spike as if he mocked her name as a complain for not going back to sleep.

He was about to head to the room to get a sheet of paper and a feather with ink, but suddenly he spit out green flames out of his mouth, for those flames transform to a letter itself. A letter that was enrolled, but was tied with a thin red ribbon this time.

"What is this? I haven't expect any letter coming to me today," said Twilight as she was confuse to receive a letter from her break. "It must be important."

She then use her magic to untie the red ribbon and unroll the letter. She then begin to read the letter that was from her teacher, Princess Celestia herself.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Twilight Sparkle,<em>

_I'm afraid to send you a request for your help. I need you to head to Canterlot to tell you about a crisis. It's caution for you to be alerted from this news. Let the other ponies know about this crisis after we end our discussion. Hurry, it's an emergency._

_Your lovely teacher, _

_Princess Celestia_

* * *

><p>"Oh... my...", said Fluttershy as she knows something must be wrong.<p>

"Well, it looks like I'm going to Canterlot to meet with Celestia," said Twilight as she have expect this to happen to her. After all, she is a princess now. "You guys might come with me if you want."

"Well... I-I might join you to solve my animal mystery," said Fluttershy as she smile to her. "I just hope all the poor... little... creatures are safe and sound."

"I would join you too, Princess Twilight," said Spike with vigor than before as he too, smile in glee for his friend.

"Alright then, it's settle," said Twilight as they begin to make their destination to Canterlot to meet with Celestia.

They were heading to the front door, until it suddenly open. From the door, their was two royal guards from Celestia waiting for them. The first guard was a white pegasus with a golden armor and golden spartan helmet with blue hair as the second was the same as the first guard. They had a serious mood upon them, for they are waiting for Twilight for Celestia sake.

"Princess Twilight, we are here to take you to Canterlot at your service," said one of the guard on the door.

"We may also take your friends along the trip, would you want that Princess Twilight?" asked the other guard as he was waiting for her service.

"Well, thank you to participate my service as a well beginning princess to royalty," said the glamorous alicorn princess before they head out the go to their destination along with the guards at their service.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know if I told you guys this, but this take place after the season 4 finale. So everything I'm writing will be after season four. **

**So what do you think. Is it good? Is it bad? Review my story to let me know what you guys think of my latest chapter. Until then, I'll see you guys on the next chapter of, "The Happening."**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back readers, writers, Bronies, and Pegasisters, to another chapter of "The Happening." I was suppose to work on a Gravity Falls fanfic I'm still working, when I noticed just about two or three weeks later after my second chapter, a lot of rated M's and T's stories has rapidly been updated. This is something different than what I used to see in other cartoon fanfiction archive. You guys are really eager to have your stories to be updated. Because of this, less people are reading this story than any of my stories.**

**This story it based upon an idea from one of my friend from FanFiction ligersrcool, and based upon an M. Night ****Shyamalan** **film. Plus, I need OC's in this story, for I'm not adding any minor and secondary characters on the show yet until further chapters.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: The Important Meeting<span>

The princess alicorn, the tired dragon, and the shy pegasus were in carriage that was being guided upon the dark clouds of the sky by the two guards. Twilight look puzzled from the site of the clouds as they show darkness quite unpleasant.

"Hey, where the heck are weather team? They should have removed these clouds," said Twilight as she was concern of the clouds appearance.

"We have no ideas where are the weather team. All we know that there is something terrible going on to Equestria that's unexplainable," spoke the 1st guard as he was focus flying through the clouds. "We told this to Celestia, and she didn't knew this was happening."

"This is why she needs you Princess Twilight, for you might help her put an end to everypony harms away," said the second guard as he too was flying to guide the three to Canterlot for an important meeting.

"Twilight, this seems a bit more series than anything we ever faced. Are you sure you can handle this as a princess?" asked Spike, being concern for Twilight's pressure on situation. "I mean, this is much stranger than anything for Equestria to face."

"Don't worry Spike, I'm fine. If I can stop Lord Tirek from taking control of Equsetria as a beginning princess, then I should be able to handle this as a princess," prided Twilight to be faithful and strong to this happening crisis. "Beside, this might be a small thing. I don't see any..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Fluttershy scream with a sudden fear of terror as one of the guards was tackled by a pegasus, which begin to bring them down. Twilight Sparkle and Spike begin to scream with Fluttershy as the two guards was being pull down.

"Ahh! Get this pegasus off me!", shouted the second guard as he was most likely being attacked by the figure.

The first guard manage to grab hold of the figure, realizing that the figure was one of the weather team. The weather team member was a brown mare pegasus who has a brown mane and a cutie mark of a cloud.

As the pegasus was off them, the guards begin to balance their flight as Twilight, Spike, and Fluttershy was frighten as their eyes was wide and they were breathing at a paste.

"What's your problem?!" shouted the second guard in anger as the two guards were finally steady from their guiding. "Don't you see you have nearly interrupt one of the royal highness of Equestria!"

"I'm sorry... it's just that the rest of the weather team are... are..." said the brown weather pegasus as she begin to have tears on her eyes.

"Are what... dear friend?", asked Fluttershy as she arose her head to the left.

"Are... dead. We were trying to remove those clouds like these ones from Manehattan, but then we saw everypony just playing status, and they suddenly began to... to kill themselves."

"Why... how did this just struck our land and...", Twilight began to felt a bit worrying inside of her. "Don't worry, I'll get to the bottom of this. I can't let this dark magic continue to take over our lands and cause everypony to... commit suicuide. We will meet with Princess Celestia to discuss about this."

"Oh thank you, but you need to hurry. This dark magic is actually heading this way, so you better reach to Canterlot."

As the brown and hurted pegasus fly away from the tragedy, the guards begin to flight their way to Canterlot. Beginning to take course again, Fluttershy reached over to Twilight to eager tell her something.

"I believe this is the same thing happening to the poor creatures, Twilight," whispered Fluttershy as she look at Twilight with fear from this darkness. "If the creatures are disappearing, then we might be... disappearing too."

"Maybe Fluttershy is right," whispered Spike as he join the conversation. "Maybe the animals have disappear from this darkness force and we might be next on the list."

"No we're not Spike. Celestia and I will figure this out, and we might bring the rest of our friends to stop it. It might be Lord Tirek, trying to have revenge upon me."

* * *

><p>Arriving to Canterlot, the two guards begin to land on the soil ground as Twilight Sparkle saw horns of royalty beginning to be played by other guards. Everypony citizen of Canterlot head to the princess for her arrival, but they were blocked to make an contain by the guards. Twilight, Spike, and Fluttershy got off of the carriage as they step upon the red carpet among the castle entrance.<p>

Beginning to walk among the stairs, everypony was beginning to ask Twilight many questions as they did before from the Lord Tirek innocent. Filled with questions concerning her arrive from her break from her previous battle, or concerning of the unnatural cloudy day for Equestia.

"What's going on your highness?" asked a worried stallion as he is a blue earth pony with a black mane and tail, and a cutie mark of a yellow thunder. "Why have you come to Canterlot in a rushed? Is there something going on?"

"Princess Twilight, why is there something strange about those clouds up the sky? Where are the weather team?" asked a light yellow unicorn with a sky blue mane and tail with a cutie mark of a magnet. "Why have Celestia called you in a urge?"

"Calm down everypony of Canterlot. There's nothing to worry about," said Twilight as a princess to calm the crowd.

"Nothing to worry about! We are hearing rumors of ponies from Manehattan being killed by dark magic. This is something we need to worry about!" shouted out a pale pegasus with a blue mane and tail with a cutie mark of a exclamation point.

"Don't mistreat the princess like that!" shouted one of the guards as he hold a spear to the pegasus' face.

"Don't try to kill me!" shouted the pegasus as he push the guard's spear away.

Twilight, Spike, and Fluttershy continue walking up the stairs with guards beside them. The sky continue to form more dark clouds as the whistle of the winds are being heard around the sky. The sun has not yet been shine through the clouds, and the day is getting a bit hard and slow for Twilight.

As stepping on the last step of the royal stairs, they witness the tower door open wide like a large jaw. They enter the castle as the guards stay put at the doorway. Seeing the colors of marble blue, they walk with each step on the floor as Princess Celestia was staring outside of Canterlot to the dark and cold clouds. Silence was presented from Celestia, who was still concerning the unnatural day going to the land.

"Princess Celestia?" asked Twilight as she slowly walk near her with curious for her teacher and ruler. "Are you alright?"

She look at Twilight towards her right side as she was snap back to reality. She then give a warm smile at Twilight, Spike and Fluttershy. She then walk to Twilight to give her a nuzzle on her head to greet her for her appearance.

"Twilight, I'm puzzled for this sudden crisis to happened upon Equestria. I was rarely notice of this situation in the moment before your arrival," said Princess Celestia with just vigor to every word she spoke. "I could sense a sign of magic upon those clouds and winds, but this isn't any magic I have never encounter."

"I understand Princess Celestia, for I have been notice by a lot of ponies around me from this dark force coming here," said Twilight Sparkle as she tried to act royal to show her affection as an princess. "I have heard that everypony from Manehattan is... is..."

"I know, the guards have told me about it as well. I'm awful to didn't see this coming."

"It's not your fault princess. It suddenly happened, that's all," said Twilight as she try to help comfort Celestia. "I didn't see this at all either."

"Um... excuse me Princess Celestia... I would always like to speak something I have in mind from this happening," spoked Fluttershy with her shy voice as she arose behind Twilight.

"And what would that be Fluttershy?", asked Celestia in her soft kind voice.

"Well princess... all of the animals and creatures from Equestria are... are..."

"Are gone. Vanished out of the blue," suddenly spoked Spike as he walk beside Fluttershy and Twilight. "We believe this is another sign from this day."

"Mmm, I never heard any animals among Equestria vanished without a trance," concerned Celestia as she discover another sign of the unexplained occurring force. "This mishap is getting strong than I thought. Twilight, I need you to warn everypony from Ponyvillie and the Crystal Empire about this crisis, and take them away from the dark mishap to avoid any harm. Can you do that?"

"Well princess, I'm positive that I could do that. Anyways, I could have my friends help me from Ponyvillie and send my brother Shining Armor a letter to notified him and Princess Cadance about this crisis," said Twilight in bold and mighty to Princess Celestia to satisfied her confront for Equestria. "By the way, where's Princess Luna?"

"She and her guards are being notified right now about this crisis, and she will be helping the ponies from the northwest to avoid any being consume from the darkness upon our land and to this day."

She then look out the tower, still seeing the darkness of the clouds growing and coming towards them. The clouds that change the day that was "just normal," to a day that's a tragic to Equestria. Twilight, Spike, and Fluttershy look out the tower as well to take a glance of the consuming day. The canterlots were still steady, but silence as everypony in Canterlot are on the streets as guards are watching them for measure cautions.

"Go now, times running out," said Princess Celestia as her eyes was staring at the skies. Twilight and her friends begin to head out, with the guards beside them for protection to head down stairs.

From this, they head on to a carriage and two different guards begin to transport them back to Ponyvillie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Review it, favorite it, or follow it to support it and give me a comment of the story. Don't worry if it's based upon one of ****M. Night Shyamalan's films, it would make more sense and sounds better as written than being view on film/television. It could probably be one of the best story I ever made. Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello there everypony, welcome back to another intense chapter of "The Happening." Just let you guys know that one person has sumit their OC in the reviews to add in the story, and I'll add their OC later. If you guys want to put your OC in the story, then review or give me a PM to add your OC in my story. **

**The ratings might change, depending how you guys review or comment my story. So let's read shall we.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Abandoning Homes and Kingdoms Pt. 1<span>

The citizen of Ponyvillie were astonish to see Twilight Sparkle as their princess to visit them. They were happy and full of joy as they didn't care about the cloudy day or what's going on over Equestria. Everypony was just minding their own business as some was walking through the small town while others went to places to get the things they want to get (not like Black Friday).

"Look everypony, it's Princess Twilight!", suddenly shouted a male earth pony with blue mane and tail, grey body, and a cutie mark of a red star. The other ponies heard the announcement and ran to where the guards was going to land Twilight, Fluttershy, and Spike.

The guards land the carriage upon the ground as everypony in Ponyvillie was surrounding the carriage. The guards quickly walk towards the doorway as the three friends got off of the carriage. More ponies begin to head towards their new princess of Equestria as they were greeting by bowing down.

"Welcome Princess Twilight, what brings you here," said Mayor Mare as was delighted to see Twilight again.

"Well everypony, I have receive news from Princess Celestia that...", she stop as she didn't want to have everypony to freak out.

"That what princess?", asked Aloe as she was curious on Twilight's announcement.

"I have receive news that Equestria is being attacked by some dark magic," said Twilight as everypony was stunned and shocked to hear the news.

"Dark magic, from who?", asked Snails as he was frighten to hear the news.

"Celestia and I have no clue where is this dark magic is coming from, but everypony in Ponyvillie must leave their homes and get to the train station. This is an emergency evacuations."

Everypony was even more stunned and terrify to hear the news, but then also begin head to their homes to obey their princess and get away from the dark magic coming to Ponyvillie.

"It's nonsense to have Equestria being attacked this dark magic," said Twilight to Spike and Fluttershy as they were running through Pomyvillie with the guards by their sides. "This can't be in the hooves of Lord Tirek. He already lost his magic, unless he finds another way to regain his magic."

"No, that's impossible. Lord Tirek is in the dungeon at the Crystal Empire," said Spike as he was running as fast as he can. "Candance and Shinning Armor will warn us if he escape, but he hasn't so that's my answer to this."

"Maybe you're right Spike, I hope Shinning Armor and Candence will get the news as well. But this dark magic got to be coming from some source. It could be Discord."

"Oh no... Discord is not evil anymore," respond Fluttershy as she smile to mention his name. "He help us defeat Lord Tirek and he also learns the power of friendship. By the way, I need to go to my cottage to get my things... he might still helping me gardening there."

Fluttershy begin to turn to another direction as it's now only Twilight and Spike heading to the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Castle. The clouds on the sky begin to shift to the left as this dark magic could come at any moment.

* * *

><p>From the Crystal Empire, Princess Cadence was reading a letter from Celestia that shock her beyond her life in the room at the castle.<p>

"Shinning Armor!", she cried out as she need to give her husband the news. "Shinning, where are you?"

Shinning Armor then ran into the room to check on her. He was breathing as it looks he ran somewhere far to where he was at.

"What's wrong honey, you have something bothering you?", asked Shinning Armor as he place his hoof on her face to comfort her. "If there is, then tell me."

"Well Shinning, I have recieve a letter from Celestia. It's an emergency from her," said Candance as she was using her magic to held the letter highly.

"What does it say?", asked Shinning Armor as he was confuse for Celestia to send a letter out of nowhere.

"Well it says... that there's a dark magic in Equestria. From this dark magic, Marehatten has been attack from this magic."

"Oh my Celestia, we need to stop this magic from Marehatten!", said Shinning Armor as he was about to ran out, but Candance stop him.

"Hold it! We can't help the citizens on Marehatten. Everypony is dead due to the dark magic causing everypony to... oh my... kill themselves," said Candance as she put her head down as Shinning Armor did too to respect the ponies' death from Marehatten. "And it's not just Marehatten who's been attacked, but Fillydelphia as well, and it's coming towards Baltimare next. After Baltimare, this dark magic will be heading here as well."

"Them we need to alert every crystal pony to get out of Crystal Empire to avoid this dark magic," said Shinning Armor as they both stare at the shifting dark clouds on the sky.

* * *

><p>Over at Baltimare, there was some ponies just heading for the train station as they was trying to go to another place for their own business, not having heard the innocent yet. The street was near a park, where there was several trees on the sidewalk and lots of citizens walking on the sidewalk to either go to the park or heading someplace else. From heading to the train station, there was traffic taking place for carriages to be stuck on the line full of carriage.<p>

A stallion unicorn police officer was walking through the street full of traffic carriages, with his uniform on, his police hat, and his gun hanging on his belt beside him. He was making sure everypony was in their proper place and they weren't doing something bad against Baltimare. He look up at the clouds shifting as well as he could hear the wind whistling through the city. The wind getting to his skins as he felt chills running through him.

"It's a chilling weather, isn't it?", asked the police officer as he talk to another pony who is an stallion earth pony, with black mane and tail, black beard, and light brown body on a gray carriage.

"Yeah, it seems to be," answered the earth pony as he smile to the officer.

When everything the ponies thinks it seems fine, this "dark magic" has taking it's told as everypony who was walking on the sidewalk, who was walking through the park, or who was trying to go or do something ending up stopping. They just stood still as they must have been capture by the dark magic. The wind continue to whistle and blow as the ponies are now frozen like statuses.

As everything was silence at Baltimare, a gun shot roars into the air as it echo through the city. From that gun shot, the unicorn police officer was drop down as he has a bullet hole at his forehead below his horn with his head leaning on the street. Blood was slowly emerging out of the hole and running on the side of his forehead. Then from moments later, the blood starts to squirt out of the bullet hole as well, making more blood releasing from the opening.

After the suicide of the policer officer, the brown earth pony got out of the carriage as he reveal to have a cutie mark of a black ink pen. The earth pony was currently infect of this dark magic as well, for he was motionless to walk towards the dead officer and reach for the gun with his hooves as the wind continue to whistle and blow to cause the trees to shake and rustle through the air. Grabbing the gun, the earth pony starts to walk a few steps forward and towards the sidewalk before another gun shot roar through the city. From that, the earth pony drop dead with the bullet at the side of his head, causing the blood the leak on the street.

From the sidewalk, there was a mare unicorn with blonde mane and tail, white body, and a cutie mark of a microphone. She was just standing still from a moment or two before moving her head to the side to where the earth pony committed suicide. She then begin to walk to the dead body as she use her magic from her horn to grab the gun as well. Her horn was surrounded with red color as that could be the color of getting infected to the dark magic. It was quite silent again with the wind blowing through the city, until the gun shot roared again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think of this chapter? Review, favorite it or follow it to continue the story's support. And again, if you want your OC's in the story, then just review or PM me to have your OC add to the story. ****Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter, bye-bye!**

**Fun Facts: The brown earth pony with the black ink cutie mark is actually me. I was suppose to have a cutie mark of SkullCandy with a different color, but I thought it's copy rights, so I have a cutie mark of a pen. From the white pony with the cutie mark of a microphone, that's based upon one of the voice actors of the show. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Welcome back everypony, to another intense and terrifying chapter of "The Happening." Again, I would like to address you guys to give me any OC's you want to be put in the story. I still have one person who have their OC be in the story later on, so you guys still have enough time to have your OC's in the story.**

**I would like to give a special thanks to the people who review this story, favor this story, and followed this story to support it's legacy. Also, review, favor or follow this story to influence me to continue writing chapters for this story, you know how helpful it is to a writer.**

**Also, review my story or PM me to tell me if the story isn't on the right rating, because someone told me that this isn't rated M quality, but I disagree. So let's read and you guys review, shall we.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Abandoning Homes and Kingdoms Pt. 2<span>

Twilight Sparkle and Spike enter the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Caste as they begin to pack up every items in only a short matter of time. Grabbing two packing bags to gather all the papers and all the ink to write more letters to Celestia, and to get clothes and blanket bags for some cause.

"This is crazy Twilight. We have to leave this place to get away from this dark magic coming towards us," said Spike as he was finishing gather all of papers and ink in the bag as he was feeling to panic. "This is too scary compare to anything we heard nor face. I hope Rarity is going to be okay."

"Don't worry Spike, everything is going to fine once we find out where's the dark magic coming from and put an end to it. Right now we got to head for the train station and leave Ponyvillie," said Twilight as she pet Spike on his purple head and was staring to the clouds on her windows. "Now come on, continue packing everything we need and let's head for the train station."

As they finish packing their things and exit from the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Caste, they begin to run as see ponies running with their packing bags on their sides in panic. Some ponies were next to her and Spike for hope she could keep them safe. Hoping this magic would stop destroying the happiest going on in Equestria before it struck.

The skies were still dark from the dark clouds as they block the Celestia sun on the skies. Some of the pony in Ponyvillie were still packing their stuffs from their cottages and homes and to take them to the train station. Panic was going throughout the small village to avoid the aware of the dark magic.

The grasses and the trees was rustling through out the land of Equestria on the eastern side as the wind was going through it's destination. The clouds was shifting as they were heading west just like the wind. From the the sounds of the wind, this dark magic was heading towards the next location to possession the innocent lives of the Equestrian ponies, the Crystal Empire.

* * *

><p>At the Crystal Empire, every crystal pony was heading towards their cottages and homes, gathering everything they could quickly take and pack it in their bags to leave their homes as well like the Equestrian at Ponyvillie. On top of the castle, Princess Candance and Shining Armor was looking at the east side of the empire as they see darker clouds coming their way from the dark magic.<p>

"Candance, what are we going to do with this dark magic? I can't think how this is happening to us and for all Equestria," said Shining Amror as he was having bad vibe to witness this dark magic heading towards them. "I can't see anypony or any of Equestria to be consume by this dark magic and be..."

"I don't know Shining, but we got to get out of here to avoid the tragic heading towards us," said Candance as she kiss him on his cheek for comfort. "As long we find a solution, we will end it."

"Your highness, you and you're prince must go now!", said one of the Celestia guards as they both look to each other eyes and follow the guard to their way.

When they were walking down from the crystal stairs, they could hear the wind bellowing from outside. They exited their castle from the front door and follow the guard to a white with gold carriage and another guard attached on it waiting for them. As they followed the guard, they saw the crystal ponies beginning to ran off with their packing bags beside them and heading out of the Crystal Empire. Panicking was also through out the location to avoid the dark magic coming their way. Princess Candance and Shining Armor went in the carriage for their safety as the guard put on the attachments of the carriage.

"Hurry guards, there isn't much time left!" panicking Shining Armor as he saw the clouds shifting and the wind bellowing towards the entrance of the Crystal Empire.

In the matter of time, the two guards begin to pull the carriage forward and took flight. The carriage was lift off the ground and begin to fly with the guards pulling the carriage with Princess Candance and Shining Armor in it. When the carriage was flying away to the skies, there was a view of the Crystal Rmpire was now being abandon.

When that happened, most of the crystal ponies successfully got out the Crystal Empire as some were left behind. The dark magic then enter the Crystal Empire and begin to possess the crystal ponies that were left out.

The crystal ponies that were left behind, they stood very still on their location in possession from the magic. As they were now in the spell of the dark magic, a few begin to walk into their cottages and jumped through the windows on the second floor cottages with glass penetrating them and the impact damaging them. Rest of the possessed crystal ponies would walk towards the dead bodies, sat down on their flanks on the ground, and grab a piece of glass on their hooves and steady it to their wrist. In that attempt, they begin to slice their wrist open. Cutting their skins a few time and they would just stare at the blood leaking out of their wounded wrist.

For the crystal ponies who escaped Crystal Empire were running through the grass land of Equestria to escape the dark faith of the dark magic. In their destination, they towards the west to avoid any contact with the dark magic, in hoping to live and survive.

* * *

><p>Twilight and Spike went to the train station as there was lot of ponies lining up on the entrance of the train. Some ponies were whispering among their friends and families in hope that this magic must be stop. Twilight look around to see if any of her friends made it to the train station. As she did, she felt somepony touching her wings softy.<p>

As she turn on her back to see who it was, she saw a blue cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane and a cutie mark of a blue-yellow-red lightning with a white cloud on top. From that, it was no other than Rainbow Dash herself.

"Rainbow Dash! You made it!" said Twilight in surprise as she hugged Rainbow Dash for joy. "Wow, I thought you will never make it."

"Yeah, I'm surprise everything crazy is happening," said Rainbow Dash as she release herself from Twilight's hug and was floating about three feet above ground. "I'm hearing everypony in Equestria is killing themselves from this dark type of magic. Is this true on what's going on?"

"I'm afraid it is Rainbow Dash. Celestia is trying to figure where is it coming from and try to stop it while I'm helping Ponyvillie to leave to avoid this magic heading to us," said Teilight as she was still looking at the clouds shifting on the skies.

"This can't be happening Twilight," said Rainbow Dash as she was placing her hooves on her rainbow mane in fright. "No wonder the weather team was missing for a few hours."

"Rainbow Dash, do you know where the rest of our friends are at?", asked Spike as he walk to Rainbow Dash with puppy eyes.

"Actually, they're here with me," said Rainbow Dash as she point behind her, in which reveal the rest of the Elements of Harmony, the rest of the Mare 6, the rest of Twilight's friends. There was Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy, lining up with Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Spike.

"That's good all of my friends are here with me safe and sound," said Twilight as she had a tear in joy to have her friends with her for comfort. "I was worrying when you guys will be here."

"Don't forget about me," suddenly said a teasing voice to Twilight's ear. Right beside her was the goateed creature with a deer antler and gazelle or antelope horn, a lion's paw, an eagle talon, a bat wing and falcon wing with a pony leg and dragon leg and dragon tail.

"Oh, sorry Discord," said Twilight with a please smile across her with the draconequus then teleported to Fluttershy as they hug like like friends.

"I've must say, this is the worse chaos I never seen before. I know I'm the master of chaos, but this is way different compare to what I used to do before I learned the true meaning of friendship," said Discord as hugged the rest of the Mare 6, including Twilight and Spike. "Then what made matters worse, I heard that all of the creatures and animals in Equestria are disappearing."

"I know Discord, but we need to at least get in the train for safety reasons. After that, Celestia will notified me so that we could try to stop it at once."

Then everypony was rushing to the train as some was pushing others in a hurry. Everypony didn't want to die or kill themselves from the dark magic heading towards them. Twilight however, she wasn't pushed nor being rushed as she was a princess of Equestria after all. Her friends and Discord follow her to enter the train as well, for the ponies know they're the Elements of Harmony (not including Discord). When they enter the train, the rest of the ponies being to rush and push again to make their way into the train in a race against time to not be attacked by the dark magic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What do you think of the chapter? Was it good, bad, or average? Just review, favor, or follow this story to support it or to have any OC's you might have to be put in the story. Plus, I hope I written Discord well in the story, because I tried to get someone to write for Discord, and they didn't help. Also favor or follow me to check out cool stories I written do far on my profile. I'll see you guys in the chapter, bye-bye.****


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Hello**** everypony, welcome back to another chapter of the most craziest and most goriest story, "The Happening." I have notices that people are telling to not have some characters from the Mare 6 to kill. Well I'm sorry to tell you this, but there will be chapters where some of the Mare 6 will be killed.**

**Another reminder, I have two people only wanting their OC in the story. I might put one of the OC in this chapter, so review or PM your OC's so I could add then in the story. Well then, let's starting reading this chapter shall we.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Off We're Heading<span>

The train engines were heating up with ponies putting their packages on the shelves beside their seats when they were all in it. Twilight was sitting between Rainbow Dash and Spike as her friends Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie was sitting across from them, and Fluttershy was sitting in front of her with Discord. She looks around in the trains as she sees everypony getting a seat to sit on with their families and friends.

"So Twilight, have you and the princesses have an idea who's causing this chaos? I really don't want my name to be mention for this chaos to happen," said Discord, in which Twilight snapped back from her curiosity. "Uh, I'm sorry Discord. I was checking if everypony is safe and sound with me. I need to protect them within my soul as a princess."

"That's alright dear, I forgive you. I must say, you have a big responsible as a princess now to protect everypony here from this dark magic." Discord then snap his fingers before a white rose appear on his hand. He then hand it to Twilight, for she hold it with magic while looking at the beautiful flower. "Here's a white rose as a gift for your duty as a flower."

"Why, thank you Discord. This rose does looks marvelous," said Twilight while she use her magic to place at the middle of her crown. "This is another good thing you have done Discord. Your getting into the power of friendship."

"Well, I'm still practice with my great friend Fluttershy," said Discord while he point his lion index finger to Fluttershy, making her blush red in embarrass. "Sweetie don't be embarrassed, you're the greatest friend I have had when I got into friendship. She quite a helper to me."

"Why... thank you Discord. I'm glad to be a b-big help for you," said Fluttershy in glee as they hug in happiness, yet Twilight continues to look around for everypony sake. She only see the some ponies whispering something while there was most ponies just talking to their families and friends.

"Twilight, everypony in Ponyvillie is here. You don't have to worry about them right now," said Spike on her right as he place his claws on her shoulder to calm her down. As long we're in here and we move, everything is going to be alright."

"Well I hope so Spike... I hope so," said Twilight as she stares at the window of the train. Seeing the sky being darken by the dark clouds that's the sign for the coming of the dark magic.

The dark clouds continue to shift in the sky as the train begin to set in motion. The whistle of the steam engine in the train emerges, the iron tires begin to rotate, and the train was slowly moving towards west of Equestria. As it slowly moving, the begins to speed up the process as everypony in Ponyvillie was now leaving for the good of the many in Equestria.

In the train, everypony was just sitting calmly, few was talking to each other about what are they gonna do and how are they going to live, others were talking about rumors who created the magic of terror. Some say it was Lord Tirek for revenge, but some disagree saying it was either King Sombra or Queen Chrysalis. Some evening says it might be Discord, for his past creating worst chaos like this. Nopony may never know who cause it or created it, all they know is they need to stay on the train with Princess Twilight.

The Mare 6, Spike, and Discord were the only ones to be silence among all, concerning everyponies believes and opinions. In a moment later, Spike felt something emerging in him, only to release green flames that reveals a letter. Twilight gasp in amazed that there was a letter for any notices of the dark magic. She use her magic to be able to grab hold of the letter and unwrap it.

* * *

><p><em>Dear My Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle,<em>

_I'm sorry to give you the awful news, but this dark magic has no source of anypony possessing it. I know this magic is still strong as risk, so do not let anypony be possess by this magic. I still have faith in you, for I can't help with your journey. I must say this magic is stronger than any magic we have known. _

_We try to protect the ponies from Canterlot, but I have failed. The magic has now breach in Canterlot. So now I tell you that it's a massacre here, and I will be possess in a moment after this letter. I..._

* * *

><p>As Twilight continue to read the letter, it only stopped in "I..." Looking at the end of the letter, their was a ink with different color written on the bottom;<em> 'I HEAR THEM WHISPERING!'<em> The color of the ink wasn't black, but it was red as blood. Twilight then touches the red on the letter as her hoof has blood. She begin to breathe heavily before she scream in fear.

Everypony heard her screaming as her friends came to her to calm her down. She throw the letter away as some ponies walk towards her t see what's happening.

"Snap out of it Twilight!" said Spike as he grab hold of Twilight and shake her to give him her attention.

She breathe lightly and quickly as she sees everypony in the train besides her. There was a pegasus with the color of light lavender, burgundy hair which is quite smooth, and is often in a ponytail behind her ears. Her body is similar to a regular unicorn. She also wears a pair of black glasses to assist in vision, making her cerise eyes pop out more then usual. Her cutie mark was three books, one red, one blue and one green, with the red one on the top, the blue and green at the sides.

This pegasus was looking at the letter with curiosity. Twilight then spot her looking at it, in which she use her magic to make the letter disappear. The ponies was surprise to see Twilight acting strange.

"Princess Twilight, are you alright?" asked the pegasus. "I didn't mean to..."

"Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong... uh. What's your name?" Twilight asked as she point her hoof to the pegasus.

"My n-name is E-Ebony," said the pegasus as she was quite shy to say her name in front of a princess. "I was just curious what was on the letter."

Everypony was now curious as well when Ebony wants to know what was in the letter. Twilight sign for her to explain what happen to Canterlot. As she was about to give up the news, but then the train stop suddenly. Everypony fell on the floor off of their seats in fright. They screamed in pain and hurt as they slowly begin to stand on their hindlegs.

Twilight stood up in pain as well with her hoof on her head. Suddenly, the train conductor came on the doorway in front of them.

"I'm sorry for everypony to announce this, but you need to get out of the train right now," said the train conductor as everypony gasp in shock.

"But... we need to keep going!", shouted a random pony. "We need to get away from the dark magic. You can't just kick us out!"

"Well I'm sorry, but this is going to be your last stop. There's nothing we can do."

Everypony was still in shock as they stare at Twilight to tell the train conductor to starts the train again. This made her really uncomfortable, for she doesn't want to be embarrass to tell somepony restart a train.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no, they bare got on the train, yet they're force to get out of the train. What's going to happen to Twilight and her friends, will everypony be okay, and will we find out about this dark magic. Well you guys got to wait for the next chapter of "The Happening."**

**Also, Ebony is an OC that was submitted by the author, SpartanShoes28. So if you guys want your OC's to be in the story, then just review or PM me to add your OC. Also, review, favor, or follow my story to support it. Then, you can favor or follow me to see what stories I'm making and read great horror stories you have never read before. **


End file.
